thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Olivia Alisu
'''Olivia Alisu '''is a girl from District Fourteen. She was reaped for her Hunger Games Info Name: Olivia Alisu Age:17 Female District 14, She can potentially be entered for District 10. Weapons: Whip, Knives Appearance: Olivia has red hair which goes down her body, reaching till her lower back. She has dark blue eyes. She wears glasses because her sight is just terrible. She is well fed and tall. She is strong, working on the farm of her father helped her build up strength. Personality: Olivia is a nice and kind girl from District 14. She enjoys to be around other people and often stops by to chat a bit. Once she start talking she will never stop talking again. She is called hyperactive by most of the people. She almost bounces when she walks. The death of her mother had some impact on her. She was less cheerful but after a few months of mourning she became herself again, being the hyperactive and nice girl again. Backstory: At the sunny island of District 14, Olivia lived with her family and her two brothers, both in their twenties. Olivia was an accident and wasn't meant to be born but her parents loved her like all of their children. From a young age she learnt that her father was rich but she and her brothers had to work on their farm because they were cheaper than other people. Her life was happy, she had some close friends which she went away with a lot. Her family loved her and that's all that matter to here. One day she was taming mutts when one went mad. She showed some marvelous skills with her whip and calmed the mutt down, having not caused damage. Her father was impressed and told her that she would raise a rank, be more busy with the mutts self than cleaning their cages. Her father and Olivia spent there afternoons with the mutts. One day her mother went to get them. She opened a cage but she didn't know that she opened it. A giant snake mutt crawled out of the cage and bit her mother right in her heart. Her mother didn't die of the bite but the mutt had a poison that slowly disolves all the bones in a person's body. Her mother knew that she was going to die. The doctor told them that there was nothing that could be done. Olivia and her brothers went into the other room when their mother said she wanted to spend a few minutes in private with her husband. Her mother told her husband to kill her, take a knife and drive it in my brains. Her husband doubted for a few seconds but eventually he did it. He drove the knife into the head of his wife. He started to cry and the children walked in the room, finding their father with a bloody knife in his hand. Olivia's brother immediately started to punch their dad and black him out. Olivia went to get the peacekeepers. Their father was taken to the Capitol and became an Avox. Several months later, when everything was normal again. Olivia was reaped for the Hunger Games. One thing went through her mind and that was that she might see her father again as avox for the Hunger Games. Strengths: Olivia has a strong whip hand. She has become comfortable with a whip because of her work on the farm of her dad. She used to whip to make sure the mutts keep at their places and to drive them together. Because her father worked with those mutts she knows the weak spots from mutts/animals. She knows what their weapons are and if they are dangerous etc. The work on the farm required lots of physical strength, taming the mutts and possibly pushing them back. For a girl she is pretty strong. Weaknesses: She might know lots about animals but there is the plants. Plants identification is horrible. She knows what a rose is and what a lily is but when you get abstract plants she won't know if they are poisonous or not. Also, swimming is something she never learnt. Her parents felt like that she would never needed to swim so they didn't teach her. Because she has fear of heights she never climbed on stuff. Even a few inches above the ground makes her dizzy. Alliance: One or two people she trusts and she thinks she could be usefull. As example someone for District 11 might be good at reconizing all kinds of plants and fruits. She will try to ally with them if she thinks they are trustworthy. She will also look at them. Can she beat them if it comes down to them as the final two/three. Interview angle: Nervous, the crowd is big which causes her to be nervous and make stupid mistakes. Training: She would observe some tributes, ones that possibly can be part of her alliance. She will go to the knife station to practise some of her skills and will remain at the surviving skills the rest of the times. Especially stuff on how to get warm and how to obtain food in the arena. Private Session: She would request to have a mutt released in the training room where she will tame it and become it master with only a whip. She hopes she can impress the Gamemakers enough. Bloodbath strategy: Olivia will keep it really simple. She will run in and grab the nearest backpack. When she gets it she will immediately turn around and wait on the outerskirts for her alliance to gather up together. She will flee with them. Game strategy: Avoid contact with other tributes by keep moving and hiding. When she nears other tributes she will turn around and walk away, hoping the other tributes didn't see her and she will try to hide again. Token: Her glasses Category:Females Category:Tributes Category:Reaped Category:17 year olds Category:District 14 Category:Characters Category:Wesolini